


Esa sonrisa atractiva

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Attraction, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le había parecido demasiado bueno para ser verdad: el edificio donde trabajaba no estaba muy lejos de casa, le gustaba el barrio, le gustaba el entorno, le gustaban los colegas.Alguien un poco demasiado, y esta realización había hecho vacilar la imagen de perfección que estaba seguro de haber alcanzado.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Esa sonrisa atractiva

**Esa sonrisa atractiva**

Cuatros meses.

Cuatros meses y dos semanas. Y unos días, esos no los había contado, pero estaba seguro que tuvieran su peso en sus nervios.

Cuando Yamada había empezado a trabajar en esa oficina, había sido muy feliz: acababa de terminar los estudios, y la idea de empezar pronto una carrera le había hecho sentir bien con sí mismo.

Le había parecido demasiado bueno para ser verdad: el edificio donde trabajaba no estaba muy lejos de casa, le gustaba el barrio, le gustaba el entorno, le gustaban los colegas.

Alguien un poco demasiado, y esta realización había hecho vacilar la imagen de perfección que estaba seguro de haber alcanzado.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar allí le había siempre visto sonreír, siempre disponible a ayudar y a explicarle todo lo que estaba nuevo por él.

Habían trabajado bastante estrechamente mientras el menor no sabía bien como moverse, y Ryosuke recordaba esas semanas como increíblemente agradables.

También ahora que había entendido todos los detalles del trabajo, las ocasiones para estar cerca de Arioka no le faltaban, pero había siempre algo que dejaba a Yamada insatisfecho, con las ganas de algo más.

No le había tomado mucho para entender la naturaleza de esas ganas, y al mismo tiempo entender que se había, para bien o para mal, dejado fascinar demasiado de su colega.

Reconocía lo que sentía por él como un peligro, un peligro muy seductor que ni se habría preocupado de enfrentar, si eso hubiera significado poderlo tener.

El escritorio de Ryosuke estaba cerca de la ventana, frente, del otro lado de la sala, a lo de Daiki.

Como pudiera terminar su trabajo cada día, era un misterio.

Le miraba de vez en cuando, sonriendo porque no podía evitarlo, fantaseando sobre cómo habría sido ser más íntimo con él, tener una relación más profunda que la profesional.

Dejarse besar de esa boca, hacerse tocar de esas manos.

Por Ryosuke ir a la oficina cada mañana era un serio problema por su control.

Esa tarde, había retrasado.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que pasaba mientras traficaba con su ordenador, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando la línea había sido cortada esa mañana, y después de casi una hora que intentaba de convencerlo a hacer lo que decía él, había levantado la cabeza, buscando ayuda.

La oficina estaba casi enteramente deserta, entonces.

Vio unos colegas salir, saludando a Arioka y a él, los únicos que quedaban en el cuarto.

Nervioso por esa situación, Ryosuke, siguió intentando de resolver su problema sin pedir ayuda, y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del hecho que el mayor se había levantado de su escritorio.

Cuando lo encontró detrás de sí sobresaltó, haciéndole echar a reír.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo.” le dijo, metiéndole una mano en el hombro. “¿Hay problemas?” le preguntó luego, estudiando la pantalla del ordenador.

A Yamada le habría gustado mucho si hubiera desplazado la mano.

No estaba listo para el contacto físico, no...

Sabía qué sus nervios no iban a durar mucho; sólo quería resolver el problema e irse, cenar y tomar una ducha hirviente antes de acostarse.

O quizás, dado el estado en que se encontraba, una ducha fría habría sido mejor.

“No, no es nada Arioka-kun.” le dijo, tratando de sonreírle. “Termino aquí y me voy.” añadió, esforzándose mentalmente de encontrar una solución rápida para poderse escapar de esa situación, que arriesgaba de hacerse incómoda.

Sintió la mirada del mayor encima, antes que desplazara los brazos más allá del respaldo de la silla, empezando a traficar con el teclado.

“No te importa, ¿verdad?” preguntó, presionando unos botones y reiniciando el programa que estaba utilizando Ryosuke, aparentemente resolviendo el problema. “Eso es todo. Cuando no hay electricidad estos aparatos pueden ser caprichosos. Basta con saber cómo hacerlo.” le dijo luego, sonriendo y haciendo girar la silla. “Ahora.” siguió, echando un vistazo rápido afuera de la ventana. “¿Estás seguro que quieres volver a casa?”

Yamada sintió su corazón alertarse por el comento, pero sólo duró unos segundos, y cuando él también se giró hasta la ventana, entendió lo que quería decir el mayor.

La lluvia ahora estaba granizo, y espeso.

Bufó, enojado por el enésimo contratiempo.

“Joder... ni llevé el paragua hoy.” masculló, hablando más con sí mismo que con Daiki.

“No habría sido muy útil.” contestó él, mirando afuera de la ventana. “Parecen piedras. No habrías hecho mucho con un paragua.” comentó, alejándose y sentándose en la silla frente del escritorio del menor. “Bien. Parece que tenemos tiempo de pasar juntos, Yamada-kun. No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no?” le preguntó, con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Ryosuke tenía mucho que contestar a su pregunta, pero se esforzó de callarse.

Estaba aún más nervioso que normal, claro. Nunca había pasado tiempo solo con él, y no lo hacía sentir para nada bien.

Pasó un dedo bajo la corbata, aliviando el nudo y luego quitándose la chaqueta, teniendo improvisamente calor.

El mayor no quitaba los ojos de él ni un momento, y no ayudaba con su ansiedad; Yamada empezaba a preguntarse si esperara algo de él, que empezara una conversación, que tomara la iniciativa para pasar tiempo juntos.

Bien, no tenía idea de que decir, e imaginaba ya la espera pasada en total silencio, incómodo por la presencia de un hombre que lo interesaba tanto.

Le dio la espalda, fingiendo de arreglar unos documentos en el estante detrás de sí, y oyó apenas el mayor levantarse, dándose cuenta de su presencia sólo cuando fue detrás de él, haciéndole sobresaltar otra vez.

“¿Estás tenso, Yamada-kun?” le preguntó, con una expresión en la cara que le pareció de burla.

“No. No, yo... sólo estoy enojado para ser atascado en la oficina, eso es todo.” respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Arioka sacudió la cabeza, cogiéndole una muñeca y empujándolo suavemente a sentarse, luego poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

“No, estás tenso, no me lo trago. Pero no te preocupes, me han dicho que soy un genio con las manos. Estoy seguro que puedo hacerte relajar.” le dijo, y sin esperar respuesta empezó a mover las manos en un lento masaje.

Ryosuke trató de no hacer sonidos, quedándose inmóvil bajo el toque de esas manos en él, tratando de no pensar en cuantas veces las hubiera imaginado, en cuanto hubiera deseado sentirlas.

Las sintió desplazarse de los hombros al centro de la espalda, volver atrás y moverse en sus brazos, mientras Daiki se inclinaba hacia adelante, la cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

“¿Mejor?” le murmuró al oído, y Yamada no pudo evitar de temblar.

“S-sí.” balbuceó. “Mejor, gracias.” tuvo éxito de decir, en un murmurio que mostraba con claridad cómo se sintiera.

Oyó a Daiki reír bajo, antes de girar de vuelta la silla, enfrentando al menor.

“Bien, Yamada-kun, Yamada-kun...” entonó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Puedo llamarte Ryosuke? No me gusta esta formalidad.” esperó que el menor asintiera, antes de seguir. “No hay razón de seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, lo sé y...” apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos, bajándose otra vez, tan cerca que Ryosuke pudo sentir el aliento contra la cara. “Y es lo mismo que pienso yo.” susurró, sonriendo travieso.

Yamada se agitó en la silla, tratando de levantarse, sin que Daiki se lo permitiera.

El mayor, de hecho, desplazó otra vez las manos en sus brazos, subiendo despacio al cuello y la corbata, deshaciéndola y quitándosela.

“No tienes nada de decir, ¿Ryosuke?” le preguntó luego, tirándole las manos para que se pusiera en pie, yendo a su encuentro y obligándole a retroceder hasta que fue atrapado entre el escritorio y él. “¿O quizás quieres negar que tú lo desees también?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado, nunca dejando de sonreírle.

Yamada, por su parte, no sabía qué contestar, ni qué hacer.

Sentía la boca seca, casi fuera incapaz de hablar, y sentía la piel como en llamas donde lo había tocado.

Claro que lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el momento cuando había pisado en esa oficina, desde el momento que lo había conocido, cuando había empezado a mirarle, a pensar en cómo habría sido encontrarse en la misma situación donde estaba ahora.

No iba a fingir que no fuera así, no había razón.

“Sí.” murmuró, mordiéndose un labio y tratando de no mostrar urgencia en su voz. “Sí que lo deseo.” añadió, subrayando sus palabras empujando las caderas adelante, haciéndole sentir al mayor su sexo, ofreciéndose sin vergüenza a su risa de broma.

“Bien. Pues creo que estamos en la misma onda.” comentó sólo Arioka, apoyando las manos en el escritorio detrás de él y besándole, con determinación, abriendo pronto los labios buscando su lengua, su sabor.

Ryosuke devolvió con gusto el beso, tratando de parecer menos incómodo posible. Si era lo que quería, no veía porque debería haberse ocultado detrás un pudor que no tenía, cuando en cambio podía decidir de disfrutar la ocasión que le había ofrecido.

Le quitó la corbata a Daiki, bajando pronto las manos a buscar los botones de su camisa, deshaciéndolos rápidamente, mientras el mayor parecía quererse tomar todo el tiempo necesario para quitarle la ropa.

Despacio le deshizo la camisa, despacio se la dejó deslizar en los brazos y caer al suelo; las manos del menor, en cambio, habían ya terminado el trabajo, desnudándole enteramente, cuando Daiki empezaba apenas a deshacerle el cinturón, de manera precisa, haciéndole percibir cada movimiento, haciéndole desear de tener siempre un poco más.

Gimió, Yamada, en alta voz, apoyándose contra el escritorio y dejando que el otro jugara con su cuerpo, liberándolo con calma de los pantalones, pasando el perfil de la cara contra su sexo todavía cubierto de los bóxeres, antes de dejar deslizar esos también en sus piernas, quitándoselos, levantando los ojos con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

“Ari... Daiki...” murmuró el menor, mostrando ahora toda la urgencia y la excitación, empujándose contra el mayor, que se había arrodillado frente a él, respirando demasiado cerca de su erección, sólo haciéndole sentir su aliento mientras se divertía al verlo enloquecer para sus provocaciones.

Cuando no pudo sufrir más, Ryosuke llevó una mano a la cabeza del mayor, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo y empujándole contra de sí, clara invitación que Daiki cogió, abriendo los labios y envolviéndolo en la boca, succionando despacio y jugando con la lengua en las venas, siguiendo su camino hasta la punta, tomándolo otra vez hasta que la sintió contra la abertura de la garganta.

Era una sensación que Yamada estaba seguro de nunca haber tenido, y estaba tan malditamente bien que se sintió un idiota para no haber encontrado antes el coraje de hacer un movimiento hacia Daiki.

Tan involucrado como estaba de su boca, se dio apenas cuenta de cómo el mayor le estuviera empujando a sentarse encima del escritorio, abriéndole más las piernas y llevando los dedos a rozarle la abertura.

Sin embargo, no pudo no darse cuenta de su boca que le dejaba, moviéndose abajo junta a los dedos y volver a torturarlo, obligándole a morderse un labio en la tentativa de no gritar mientras su lengua trataba de penetrarle, ayudada de los dedos.

“Daiki... Daiki, más...” murmuraba, sin parar, animándole al mayor para que le diera más de ese placer, más de esa boca y esas manos, y de esa gana que le estaba despacio consumando.

Unos minutos más tarde, creyendo de haberle preparado bastante, Daiki se puso de vuelta en pie, obligándole a bajar del escritorio y a girarse, acariciándole la espalda mientras empujaba para que se inclinara en adelante.

“Agárrate.” le susurró al oído, y Yamada se aferró con las manos en la superficie lisa de la mesa mientras el mayor le cogía las caderas y le llevaba contra de sí, haciéndole inclinar aún más, antes de suspirar hondo y penetrarle en un empujón firme.

Gritó, Ryosuke, y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para detenerse.

Gritó, y aunque esa intrusión brutal le hubiera dado un dolor punzante, no pudo evitar al mismo tiempo de empujarse contra el cuerpo del mayor, pidiéndole pronto más, pidiéndole que le tomara, sin preocuparse de nada.

Y Daiki le complació, sacándose de su cuerpo y volviendo a hundir adentro con un empujón más hondo, todavía arañándole las caderas con las uñas, divirtiéndose al oírlo gritar su nombre.

Yamada sentía las rodillas ceder bajo su peso, y sólo le habría gustado poder llevar una mano a su sexo para desahogar esa frustración, pero sabía qué entonces no podría haberse sostenido.

Daiki lo vio pelear bajo el ritmo rápido de los empujones, y ralentizó un poco, saliendo delicadamente de él y haciéndole girar otra vez, ayudándole a subir de vuelta encima del escritorio.

“Quiero verte.” le murmuró, dejando que el menor le llevara las piernas detrás de la espalda y penetrándole otra vez. “Quiero verte mientras te corres para mí, Ryosuke.”

Llevó una mano a su erección, finalmente satisfaciéndole, y la movió rápidamente, apretando bastante, pasando distraídamente las yemas en la punta, y no le tomó mucho antes de ver al menor derretirse bajo su agarre, llegando al orgasmo, gritando más fuerte mientras se movía contra de él.

Yamada sentía los ojos de Arioka encima, los sentía y no le importaba.

Todo lo que importaba por él en ese momento era el placer que acababa de sentir, la sensación nueva, la que, ahora estaba más que seguro, sólo él podría haberle dado.

Lo sintió volver a moverse rápidamente, arañándole aún más fuerte la piel y bajándose hacia él para llegar más hondo, antes de correrse con un grito atragantado, vaciándose dentro del cuerpo hirviente del menor.

Daiki se levantó pronto, y Ryosuke hizo un sonido de decepción por la improvisa sensación de vacío.

Se quedó quieto en el escritorio, todavía sosteniéndose con las manos, tratando de devolver su respiración a un ritmo tanto normal como posible.

Miró a Daiki vestirse rápidamente, antes de volver a él, ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

“Pues.” le dijo, casi con casualidad, mientras hacía el nudo a la corbata. “¿Fue como imaginabas?”

Yamada no respondió, y sonrojó vistosamente, como si sólo entonces hubiera realizado lo que acababa de pasar.

El mayor rio, acabando de arreglar la corbata y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, pronto transformándola en una caricia.

“Para mí sí, ¿sabes?” murmuró. “De hecho, tal vez mejor de como imaginé todos estos meses.” añadió, echando un vistazo afuera de la ventana. “¡Acabó de caer granizo! Me voy, Ryosuke, antes que empiece otra vez. Nos vemos mañana... no puedo esperar.” le dijo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y recoger sus cosas, dejando la oficina.

Yamada se quedó quieto unos segundos, analizando las palabras del mayor.

Y cuando entendió el sentido, finalmente, sonrió.


End file.
